Sorrows of a future past
by doctorwhofan12345
Summary: He was surrounded by people who hated him, and that wouldn't change soon. but he had a job to do and he would do it. and he couldn't tell them the truth or about his true nature. but unbeknownst to him, the truth might come out anyway, (I Suck at summaries, please just read it it's not that bad as it sounds)
1. Chapter 1

**Charmed**

**Sorrows of a future past.**

It was Midnight in San Francisco, and the cold winter wind blew fiercely as a lone figure sat hugging his knees a top a platform on the golden gate bridge.

The figure sniffed as he tried to hold back the tears, why did it have to be so hard? All he wanted to do was change the future so he could save everyone and yet those idiots in manor didn't want to believe that there precious little angel was anything less than a force of divine good that was completely incapable of being turned evil.

He choked back a sob. God all he wanted was one ally in all of this, just one bloody person to help him. He wanted... He wanted...

He wanted his Mom.

Not this cold stranger, who, thought that he was only a lying basted who dared to even suggest her precious nephew was evil, No he wanted the woman who read him stories and always used her funny voice when she did, he wanted the woman who smiled at him with eyes full of love and warmth and even when was a teenager called him her baby boy.

But she was dead.

He wanted his Dad.

The Dad who would always check under his bed to assure him that there were absolutely no monsters under there, the Dad who always made time for him. The Dad who vanquished demons without a second thought to protect him from them.

But no, in this time his Dad was still dead and in the future he was rotting in a dungeon that his big cousin had step up to, in his words, contain traitors.

He wanted his sisters.

His big twin sisters who always protected him from evil, who kicked the asses of all the boys and girls whoever cruelly turned him down, who mocked him for spending so much time in front of the mirror and then fought with him over who wasted the most hot water.

But no, in this time they weren't born yet and in the future, they were in charge of one of the only resistance's against the supreme evil overlord.

He wanted his Aunt's.

He wanted the Aunt who thought him how to cook and bake, after her son and two daughters proved to useless at it, he wanted the Aunt with who he would watch old black and white horror films and cheesy love films with after it turned out her own daughters hated films like those.

He wanted his Uncles.

Well...actually okay he didn't want his Uncles that much, one had been a neglectful ass to his own kids and the other while being nice, was not his favourite person, nor was he his Dad's favourite person either. But still any ally would be nice, beggars couldn't be choosers.

He wanted his cousins, yes he was technically outnumbered by being one of only two boys in the whole of that generation, but still he loved them all, even the lost little boy who was just hurting over losing his mother and trying to protect everyone else, through of course he was handling it the wrong way and something must have happened back here. Otherwise why would the spell have taken him here?

He sighed heavily; he just wanted one person on his side, just one.

But then he steeled himself, life was never about what you wanted. he had work to do and too many people depended on him now to let them down, he needed to find who turned Wyatt evil and try to get the sisters to trust him again.

It wouldn't be easy.

And so after taking a deep breath. Christopher Benjamin Matthews-Turner, shimmered down to the underworld.

**End of Chapter 1**

**(Please reviews guys, and I hope you like the story! Also I knew it's short but please bear with me and hopefully the next chapter will be a lot longer.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Charmed**

**Sorrows of a future past.**

**Chapter 2**

**(The Underworld)**

Chris sighed heavily as he looked down at his new outfit, if his Mom and Dad were here and knew what he was planning to do, he would be grounded for so long, and it would be a damn miracle if he ever saw the light of day ever again.

He was wearing a sleeveless black vest which was open, exposing his bare chest. He was also wearing skin tight leather pants.

Chris took a deep breath and entered the demonic bar. He scanned the bar with his eyes until he found his target. He plastered a false smile on his face and walked over to the large demon sitting on a stool.

Chris sat next to him and turned to face him, "Hi."

The demon, which was over six feet tall and had an incredibly scared face, glanced up and let a smirk cross his face, "Well, I've never seen you around here before."

Chris let out a low chuckle, "Well, That's because I'm kind of new around here and I kind of don't know anyone here," Chris ran his hand up the demons arm gently, "So, I'm like really bored. Do you want to get out of here?"

The demon's smirk grew wider. He stood up from his stool and waited till Chris stood up from his, wrapped his arm around Chris's shoulders and lead him out of the bar.

"What's your name kid?"

"Does it matter?"

"Not really."

The demon leads Chris through the network of tunnels that made up the underworld. Eventually they came to a small opening in a tunnel wall and stepped inside to find themselves in a medium sized cave.

In one corner of the cave stood a large cauldron, In another corner of the cave stood a large bed covered in animal furs and had a headboard made of what looked to much like human bone for Chris to be comfortable.

The demon stepped forward towards the bed, dropped his pants and turned to face Chris, "Well, are we going to do this or what?"

Chris smirked, "I have a better idea," He flung his arm out towards the demon and an invisible force pinned it to the wall.

The demon struggled against the force and tried to pry himself of the cave wall. He glared at Chris with eyes full of hate, "Let me down from here, you little slut!"

Chris smiled and made a shushing noise as he closed his eyes and concentrated.

The demon glared at him and continue to try and free himself, "What are you doing?" he spat at him.

Chris smirked, "Just going to take a little tour," he focused, and then entered the demons mind, he peeled back the layers of the demons mind to try and find the information he needed, the demon screamed in pain and Chris frowned, his telepathy always seemed to cause severe pain in demons. He didn't like it after all he himself was one quarter demon.

Ah, there it was. He had found the information he needed and stopped his mind read; Chris looked up at the panting demon, raised his hand and created an energy ball. He flung it at the demon and as soon as it connected, the demon burst in to flames.

Chris sighed, he had a new lead at least, a group of female demonic warriors were going to attack the manor and try to kidnap Wyatt. And now he knew where they were.

Chris smirked and started to shimmer out but he realized something and stopped himself.

He really needed to change his clothes.

**(The Manor)**

Paige sighed heavily as she flipped through the book of shadows. Ever since the incident with the order, the manor had felt...tense.

Ever since Chris told them that Wyatt was the evil he came back to stop, Piper had been very, very, very, very, very...upset. She wouldn't let Wyatt out of her sight and told both Phoebe and Paige that under no uncertain terms, that Chris was no longer welcome and that if either of them tried to invite that, in her words, bastard son of the source back into her house, she would threw them out.

Phoebe had agreed readily, the idea that her precious little nephew was evil was absolutely ridicules.

Paige had just nodded quietly.

It wasn't that she wanted to believe that Wyatt was evil in the future, every time she walked into the nursery to check on him and all she saw was the blond curls and blue eyes of his father and the smile of his mother and she hadn't forgot about the fact that Chris had lied to them about a lot of things, it was just, every time Chris had lied to them he had a good reason as to why he did it. Well, most of the time he did anyway.

Paige sighed again and closed the book; she just wished she could know for sure. Chris wasn't a bad kid. He was doing what he could with a bad hand, but still Paige couldn't help but feel that if Chris had just told them the truth to start with this whole thing could have been avoided.

She sat down on the old couch opposite the door and put her head in her hands, she didn't know why but she felt so terrible about not speaking up when Piper blew up at Chris like that, for some reason she felt as if it was her job to stand up for him.

Paige looked up as she heard footsteps approaching; walking into the attic with her cell phone pressed to her ear was her older half sister Phoebe, wearing a blue blouse and a long cream skirt.

"Well Elise I know, I know, I will get it on your desk by tomorrow morning I promise. Okay? Okay. Bye," Phoebe sighed and hung up and put her phone into her purse that was hanging from her shoulder by a spaghetti strap. She plunked herself down next to her sister and smiled, "Hey there Missy Paige."

Paige returned the smile, through it was slightly weak, "Hey."

Phoebe sat up going into advice columnist mode, or maybe it was annoying older sister mode. Paige wasn't sure, "Come on sis, spill it. What's bothering you?"

Paige shrugged, "Nothing really just...Thinking about Chris."

Phoebe looked around the attic, as through even saying his name would cause either him or worse Piper to suddenly appear. Once she was sure that no one had suddenly appeared she turned back to her half sister, "Why are you thinking about Him!" Paige narrowed her eyes at the way her sister said him as through it was the foulest thing in the entire world, "for god's sake!"

"I just," Paige sighed heavily, "I think maybe we were a little too hasty in throwing him out that's all," she said with a shrug.

Phoebe stared at her sister, mouth agape, "Are you insane!? You're not actually telling me you believed that little bastard about what he said about Wyatt, are you!?"

Piper came up to the attic after hearing yelling, "Whoa guys. What's going on up here?" she really didn't want them to wake Wyatt up for god's sake.

Phoebe spun to face to her sister and spoke, before Paige could say anything, "Your sister, thinks that our nephew is evil!"

Piper turned to face Paige and smiled, Paige gulped, that was a Piper smile. Piper smiles meant nothing but pain. "Missy Paige, what is Phoebe talking about?"

Paige gulped, "I didn't say that Piper, all I said was I think we might have been a little hasty in throwing Chris out."

**SMASH!**

Paige and Phoebe jumped in shock as a lamp on a nearby table exploded, its fragments flying in every direction, Paige briefly thought about how lucky it was that they almost never got hit by any debris, before her attention was drawn back to Piper.

Her sister was breathing heavily and was flexing her hands, she tilted her head at Paige and spoke one word, "What"

Paige gulped again and tried to find her voice, "I just mean that, well we can't know for certain that Chris was lying. I mean obviously I don't want to believe that Wyatt is evil in the future but we can't know that for sure and all I said was that I just wished that I had some sort of assurance that's all."

Phoebe looked at her as though she had grown a second head, Piper through, Piper looked almost calm, "Okay Paige."

Phoebe turned to her sister with wide eyes, "What!?"

Piper shrugged, "Well she's right, she can't know for certain if Chris was lying. So Paige I want to you to write a spell to give you your answers and when you have them lady, I want to you to march right down to that nursery and apologise to Wyatt got it?"

Paige nodded quietly.

Piper returned her nod and left the attic, Phoebe quickly following behind her.

Paige sighed heavily and forced back the tears, what had she done wrong? All she wanted to know was that they hadn't made a mistake was that so wrong?

She shook her head, grabbed a note pad and started to write.

**End of chapter 2**

**(A/N I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, please review and feel free to leave constructive criticism and thank you to those who have already favourited and followed)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Charmed**

**Sorrows of a future past**

**Chapter 3**

**(2026) **

The skies were dark and overcast over the city of San Francisco. The heavens opened and a heavy downpour fell and the city was drenched in moments.

Walking down the streets of the city were two figures dressed in dark purple robes, on the back of the robes were a golden pentagram, and a hood coloured dark red.

As the two figures approached a large grey, rectangular shaped building. The one on the left turned her head to look at the figure on the right. "You know this isn't going to work right?"

The other figure sighed heavily, "It's the only plan we have Kat," she then turned to face the large gate in front of them, "Ready?"

"Yeah," the figure, Kat, pulled out a scroll of aged yellow paper and opened it to read it. The two figures joined hands and began to chant.

_Door unlock!_

_No magic block!_

The gates glowed bright red and faded away, the two figures nodded in satisfaction and threw off their robes.

The two girls were practically identical in appearance, the same long dark brown, almost black hair, the same light green eyes and red lips however that was where the similarities ended.

The girl on the left, Katharine Elizabeth Matthews-Turner held herself more reservedly and was much quieter in her actions and mannerisms, more likely to completely obsess over every little detail of a plan before implementing it.

The girl on the right, Tamora Samantha Matthews-Turner however, was much more likely to charge into a situation without thinking and with the absolute bare minimum of preparation.

Their dear mother once described them both as a thinker and a doer. They both complemented each other well. Not just in terms of personality but in powers as well.

A large amount of demonic guards, having noticed that the gate had vanished as well feeling a large surge of magical energy begin to swarm the area.

Tamora quickly pulled out an old fashioned radio and shouted into it. "Operation Condor is ago! I repeat Operation Condor is ago! Delta squad, Beta squad move in!"

Then a large section of the south wall of the complex was destroyed, debris and rubble flying everywhere, and there surging through an opening in the wall that they had made, were the fighters of the resistance

Bianca and her mother Lynn were currently leading a large squad of phoenix's which were taking on Shax and Zankou and while both demons were more powerful than the assassin witches, they were no pushovers themselves and the sheer number of them meant that they could easily push the demons back.

Tyler, along with a very small group of other fire starters were also making headway through the demonic hoards, easily vanquishing lower level demons and seriously wounding upper level ones.

A large group made up of valkyries and demonatrixs were easily vanquishing lower level demons and were helping out the more heavy hitters by talking the fire off of them, why they were helping them Kat and Tamora weren't sure, but worryingly both groups said they were helping Chris not the resistance which did not sit well with the boy's overprotective big sisters as they wondered why they wanted to help Chris so readily.

Derek, the half manticor baby that their mother and aunt's had helped so long ago was now currently leading a group of reformed manticors into battle.

Elise and Daryl were leading a group of mortals all armed with heavy weapons, the former police officer and former editor were both wearing grim looks of determination. They might have been old foolish mortals, as Wyatt himself had once described them. But they had a job to do and they would see it done.

Two hunters, Sam and Dean were currently leading what remained of the hunter community into battle against a large group of brute demons. And while the two brothers had aged, they were not letting that slow them down.

Buffy, Faith, Rona, Vi, Cho-Ann, Satsu and Kennedy were leading the last of the slayers into what was probably the most important battle yet.

Willow was leading her own coven of wiccans; the coven was currently taking on a large group of shocker demons. And they were quite frankly kicking ass.

Wendy Wu and her husband Shen Wu were currently using a truly impressive display of martial arts to keep the guards on their toes.

While the demons were busy trying to repel the attack. The two twins had a straight shot to the main prison door, repeating the spell from earlier to similar effect. The two twins stepped inside the prison.

The majority of the guards were now outside fighting the invaders. So the prison was mostly empty, Kat pulled out a map from a satchel that was hanging from her shoulders, "Right so according to our Intel, dad should be in the high security ward," Tamora nodded as she took the lead and walked deeper into the prison.

They turned a corner at a junction and found themselves in front of large door made of metal and was looked with a coded lock, the twins repeated the spell but this time there was no effect, "It must be protected by magic," Kat said while trying to think of a way for them to get past the door, "how much you want to be that it's big cousin's magic at work here Tam?"

Tamora did not respond, merely stepped forward and clasped her hands together, concentrating hard she raised her palms and pushed. The door began to shake and Tamora continued to force it despite sweet beading down her face and being in obvious pain. Just as Tamora was about to stop her, the door, quite literally disintegrated.

Tamora collapsed to the floor, her sister ran to support her, "That was stupid! You know using that power exhausts you!"

Tamora batted her sister's hands away and turned to face her with determination in her eyes, "We can't afford to waste time Kat! Before long Wyatt will find out what is going on and send reinforcements, and worse he might come with them now come on!" and with that she raced down the hallway.

Kat sighed as she watched her technically older sister run off and rushed to follow her.

They came to a large open area with cells lining the walls, it matched the design of the high security ward that was on their plans, before the twins could investigate however three demons shimmered in before them, "You shouldn't have come here witches!"

The demons readied themselves to attack when Kat sighed, and flicked her wrists; the three demons were then encased in ice. A look of rage permanently frozen on their faces, "Sorry boys can't afford to waste time, Tammy come on!" and with that the two sisters turned and began to search the cells.

The cells on the first floor were empty, aside from one, which was occupied by an elderly man in a wheelchair who had to be in his late nineties with rods of iron sticking out his skull and a vacant expression on his face. Kat had never really finished medical school, but she knew a lobotomy when she saw one, A metal slate next to the cell door identified the man as C. Xavier.

The two twins, knowing they could do nothing for the poor man, quickly rushed up to the second floor, the first two cells were empty, the third one was inhabited by the corpse of a man who looked to be in his early thirties, with dark hair and intense blue eyes and the most incredible part what looked like scorch marks of giant wings on the ground next to him, the slate next to the door of that cell identified the occupant as the angel of Thursday.

The fourth cell they searched was also occupied, in the middle of the cell hanging by manacles was a man who looked to be in his early fifties but was actually in his mid sixties. The man having heard the approaching footsteps looked up and grinned at who he saw through the see through cell door. "Hey girl's what took you so long?"

"Dad!" the twins shouted at the top of their voice and Tamora with one quick flick of her wrists blew apart the lock of the cell door, the two ran inside and stopped as they could better see the state of their father.

The entire left side of his face was covered in ugly scars, giving him more than a passing resemblance to a certain demon. His whole chest was covered in open wounds and his legs were just bloody muscle as was his back, and blood that had long since coagulated dripped from his wrists.

Unprepared for the nature of the damage, both Kat and Tamora had to take a second to calm down; Tamora quickly recovered and used her power of molecular combustion to blow apart the cuffs of the manacles with a small and controlled explosion.

Their father began to fall to the floor before Kat quickly used her power of Molecular declaration to slow down his fall and allow the two sisters to catch and support him.

The man laughed weakly, "You know if this is a dream, I really don't want to wake up."

Kat held back a sob as tears stung her eyes, "Don't worry dad, this is real and we are here and we are getting you out of here."

The man just nodded weakly, "Good."

The twins helped their father down the steps to the first floor and were just about to leave the high security ward when, from behind them they heard the familiar sound of orbing.

The two twins looked at each other from over their father's lowered head before they slowly turned around.

There with his long, dirty, blond hair hanging around his face and with stubble on his chin and the famed sword Excalibur hanging from his loose fingers, was Wyatt Matthew Halliwell.

He smiled dangerously and his ice blue eyes hardened, "Hello cousins," his grip on Excalibur tightened.

Tamora gulped and gave her sister her father to fully support and stepped in front of them, "Stay out of our way Wyatt, we came here for our dad, now we've got him and we are going to leave and you are going to let us."

Wyatt lets out a soft chuckle, "Ah Tam always the demanding one, aren't you glad you always had her to fight your battles kitty Kat?" Kat simply glared at him before taking a step back.

"Leave her out of this Wyatt-"

"Ah," Wyatt interrupted, "Now where is Chris? He wasn't with those idiots outside and if I've got my little cousin pegged right and I think I do, he wouldn't just wait at home. So where is he?"

The father used a great deal of strength to look up at the dictator that was once his nephew, "You...leave...him...alone," he spat weakly.

Wyatt rolled his eyes, "Oh uncle Cole, the overprotective dad thing is really getting old and besides why do you want to leave? I thought you were just starting to enjoy my hospitality!" Wyatt then started to laugh madly.

After he calmed down he fixed his cousins and uncle with a glare, "No matter, I'll deal with Chrissy later, now Uncle Cole you are going to march right back into that cell and girls you are going to come back with me to the palace and we are going to have a long, long talk about loyalty and family got it?" he asked with a tone that left no room for arguments.

Tamora stopped and seemed to think for a moment and then shrugged, and flung out hand as a jet of flame erupted from her hand and flew towards Wyatt. Wyatt's eye's widened and he had just enough time to raise his shield as the fire connected with it.

As the stream of flame died Wyatt glared at Tamora and dropped his force field, "All right you little bitch if that's the way you want to play it!" and with that the duel was on as energy balls, fire balls and explosions filled the air.

Kat quickly carried her father over to the side of the ward and leaned him against the wall. "Dad just hang on, okay? I'll be back in a minute."

Cole nodded. "I'll be fine. Go help your sister."

Kat nodded and ran into the battle.

Wyatt flung a fireball at her and Kat raise her hand, the fireball was overwhelmed with orbs and turned around to face its owner and its momentum flung it back towards him.

Wyatt dodged and with a snarl of anger threw a stream of acid at the twins.

Kat flicked out her wrists and the acid was frozen into ice and the now crystallized stream crashed to the floor and smashed into pieces.

Tamora flung out her wrists and an explosion caught Wyatt in the chest and threw him back across the hall.

Wyatt now in a rage jumped to his feet and screamed, the sonic waves produced by the scream hit the twins and knocked them to the floor in pain.

Wyatt raised Excalibur and began to walk over to his cousins, who lay on the floor disoriented, just as he was over halfway towards them a low voltage energy ball hit him in the chest and made him jerk back.

He turned to see Cole standing up, using one of the stairwells to support and his arm out stretched, "Oh Uncle Cole," Wyatt said with a tried sigh and a grin, "You shouldn't have done that," and he began to walk towards his uncle.

However before he could take more than three steps towards his uncle a loud, dull thud echoed around the ward and on a far wall at the back of Wyatt a large crack appeared running down it.

Wyatt turned, scowled and went to investigate it, however as he got close to it another dull thud sounded and then the whole wall blew apart inward and rubble came flying towards Wyatt, who just managed to raise his shield as rubble connected with it.

There standing in the hole where a large section of the wall used to be, dressed in light combat armour and with a grim look in her eye, was Billie.

With a grand sweep of her arm, a large burst of telekinetic energy erupted from Billie and sent Wyatt flying to the upper level. The blond witch turned to her nieces, "Guy's go! Grab your dad and run!"

The twins did not need much convincing and quickly grabbed their father and lead him to the hole in the wall, "Aunt Billie, come on!" Said Kat desperately.

Billie looked up to the upper level and saw Wyatt stirring. "No girls go on without me someone has to keep him busy."

"Aunt Billie-"said Kat before she was interrupted by Tamora.

"Kat there is no time we have to go!" Tamora turned to look at her aunt with a look filled with respect. "Thank you Aunt Billie."

Billie smiled at her nieces with tears in her eyes and nodded; the girls returned the nod and carried their unconscious father through the hole. Billie turned to face Wyatt and smiled grimly. "Now then young man, what would your mother say if she could see you now?"

Wyatt drew Excalibur and grinned evilly, "Why don't you ask her?" and threw the sword at her.

Billie gasped and raised her hand and tried to use her telekinesis to try and deflect the blade, however it had no effect and the blade sliced through her armour as through it was butter and buried itself in her gut. Billie gasped once and then fell to the floor.

Wyatt walked over to Billie's body and roughly pulled out the sword. He stood in the open hole in the wall and surveyed the outside.

The exterior had suffered heavy damage and the bodies of both demons and members of the resitance lay everywhere.

And there was no sign of Kat, Tamora or Cole.

With a sigh of frustration, Wyatt orbed out.

**End of chapter 3**

**(Please follow, favourite and review. And thank you to those who already have, also I would like constructive criticism guys!)**

**Powers **

**Chris: Telekinesis**

**Orbing Telekinesis**

**Advanced Telekinesis**

**Astral Projection**

**Telepathy**

**Orbing**

**Shimmering**

**Energy balls**

**Fire Balls**

**Tamora: Molecular acceleration**

**Molecular Combustion **

**Molecular Dispersion **

**Molecular deceleration **

**Cryokinesis **

**Pryokenisis**

**Orbing**

**Shimmering **

**Fire Balls**

**Energy Balls**

**Kat: Molecular deceleration**

**Molecular Immobilization**

**Molecular Inhibition**

**Molecular Acceleration**

**Areokinesis**

**Cryokinesis**

**Empathy**

**Orbing**

**Shimmering**

**Fire Balls**

**Energy Balls**


	4. Chapter 4

Charmed

Sorrows of A future past

Chapter 4

Paige added the finishing ingredients to her cauldron with a heavy sigh, if she wanted this to work she had to make sure that everything was perfect.

Her attention was drawn by the sound of twinkling orbs. Looking up she saw her former brother in law Leo materialize.

Paige smiled "Hi Leo"

Leo returned the smile, "Hey Paige," he looked down at Paige's altar. "What are you doing?"

Paige stuttered "Uh…I'm casting a spell"

Leo grinned, "I noticed Paige. What sort of spell?"

"A spell to…well it's going to see if Chris was telling the truth about Wyatt," Paige braced herself for an explosion.

"It's a good idea Paige," Leo said with a smile.

"Uh…what?" Asked Paige with a dropped jaw.

Leo sighed, "Look I don't want to think that Wyatt is evil, but I don't think we should ignore the possibility that he is turned in the future either."

Paige smiled with relief, "Oh, thank you Leo it's nice to have someone on my side-"

"Are you insane!?" Shouted Piper from the attic doorway. She stormed over to the table with Phoebe trailing behind her.

"Piper-" Leo began but was interrupted as his wife blew him up. Paige jumped as Leo reformed.

"How could you think our son could be evil! He's the twice blessed! The paragon of good!" Piper flexed her wrists, just barely holding back from blowing Leo up again.

Phoebe glared at Paige, "This is your fault Paige, why couldn't you just leave it!"

Paige frowned and glared back at her sister, "Look, Phoebe I don't want to believe it either, but what if Wyatt does turn evil in the future? We can prevent if it does happen and if it's not true then at least we know for sure."

Phoebe had to admit she saw the logic in the argument. Even through she did not want to admit it.

Piper did not see the logic however and glared at her younger sister, "Paige, I know Wyatt won't turn evil. And I can't believe you would trust that lying little bastard over us-"

"Don't call him a bastard!" shouted Paige at the top of her voice,

Leo and Phoebe looked shocked. No one in their right mind interrupted Piper when she was angry.

Piper looked shocked herself. She had never been interrupted before and she didn't know quite how to react.

Paige took a deep breathe to calm down, "Look Piper," she began, "I know you don't like Chris or trust him, okay I understand that, really I do okay? But I don't want us to make a mistake. Can you understand that? Look if we cast the spell then will know for sure and if it turns out that I'm wrong and Chris was lying to us than I will apologise to all of you and Wyatt for being an idiot okay?"

Piper was quite for a moment as she mulled over her sisters words, she nodded, "All right and when it turns out you're wrong I want an apology right away got it missy?"

Paige nodded.

Piper returned the nod.

Paige held up the piece of paper she had written the spell on. She looked at her sisters, "Are you going to do this with me?"

Phoebe looked over to Piper, Piper nodded and walked over to stand beside Paige. Phoebe followed her lead.

Paige looked over to Leo, "Leo, are you going to say it with us?"

Leo shook his head, "No I should stay out of it, I came down to see Wyatt and we don't know exactly what spell will do so I don't think we should leave him alone."

Piper nodded in agreement. Paige shrugged her shoulders and picked up an owl's feather.

She began to chant.

_Sprits of the other side hear our plea._

_Give us the knowledge that we seek to we sisters three._

Paige dropped the feather into the cauldron and continued with the chant.

_Be Chris wrong or be he right._

_Give us the knowledge to know if he be so tonight._

With a large bang, a puff of smoke rose from the cauldron. Golden orbs began to circle the three sisters and after a moment the orbs, and the sisters faded away.

Leo sighed and made his way out of the attic to go down to the nursery to sit with Wyatt. All he could do now was wait.

**End of chapter 4**

**(A/N hey guys! I know it's been a while, the main reason for the delay was because my computer broke and I had to wait for it to be fixed and I lost all my progress so I had to start over. But updates should be quicker now, so there is that. Please review, favourite and follow.)**


	5. Chapter 5

Charmed

Sorrows of A future past

Chapter 5

A room was cast in complete darkness and everything was still. However a moment later golden orbs swirled in mid air and the three sisters materialized.

Phoebe looked around, "Well…not like I can tell for sure but I don't think we are in the attic anymore," she begin to feel around for a light switch.

Piper turned to face the outline of Paige, "What exactly was your spell meant to do?"

Paige shrugged helplessly, "I…don't really know. I hoped it would just give us some answers about Chris. But apparently it won't work like it took us to where we will find answers instead."

Piper sighed, "It's a good thing Leo decided to stay behind," Piper joined her sister in her search for the light switch.

With a sigh of frustration Paige joined her sisters in their search for the elusive light switch.

Then out of nowhere someone began to cry very loudly in the room!

Paige swung her head around rapidly. "Is…is that a baby!?"

Piper began to search for the light switch more rapidly. Her maternal instincts talking over.

Before she could find the switch however, the sound of a door opening was accompanied by light flooding into the room.

The three sisters jaw dropped by who they saw standing in the doorway.

It was a very tired looking, older Paige.

She stepped into the room ignoring her sisters and her younger self and moved towards the crib.

Phoebe spluttered in disbelief, "Uh…Hello!"

Older Paige didn't react to her sister and simply reached down into the crib and pulled out a baby, "Hey little guy, come on now baby hush now. What's a matter hm?" older Paige smelt the baby's bottom. She made a face, "Ah, okay that's it guess I should have figured that" she nodded her head and took the baby to a changing table and begins to take care of the baby's little problem.

"Paige…" Piper began, "Your spell took us to the damn future!"

Paige however was too shocked at seeing her future self and her future baby. Her baby. Her son in the future. "I have a son."

Piper and Phoebe took a moment to realize that, yes indeed their baby sister would have a son. They would both have a new nephew in the future. They both grinned and enveloped Paige in a massive hug. "I'm so happy for you Missy Paige," Piper murmured in her sisters shoulder. Her mind far away from the problem the spell had caused.

Future Paige oblivious to the younger versions of herself and her sisters finished changing the baby's diaper. She smiled and picked up the baby and kissed him on the tip of his nose, "There we go baby. your bottom is as clean as a baby's bottom!" Future Paige laughed and the baby giggled.

Future Paige walked back to the crib and placed her baby into it. She reached down into the crib and stroked the baby's check, "Mommy loves you so much Chris."

A look of shock and disbelief passed over past sisters faces.

"Did…did she just say-" Phoebe couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence.

Piper nodded dumbly, "Yeah she did."

Phoebe shook her head in disbelief, "It cant be."

Paige nodded her head with tears in her eyes, "it is…Chris is my son." 

Future Paige then left the nursery and closed the door. Casting the room into darkness once more. And then a moment later golden orbs swirled around the sisters lighting up the room and the sisters faded away.

**(2026)**

Melinda Prudence Halliwell sighed as she finished the dishes. She put them on the side to dry and took of her rubber yellow gloves.

Melinda walked into the safe house's living room and sat down on to the sofa in the middle of the room.

Melinda sighed heavily, as the fourth oldest Halliwell she should be out there fighting with the twins but no they stuck her here washing dishes. To keep her safe they said.

She couldn't believe how bad it had gotten in a few short years ever since her mother had died her older brother had gone insane with grief and guilt. And now he was a power mad dictator who was in charge of the entire world.

Melinda buried her head into her hands. Her father was dead as was her favourite uncle. Her little sister, Laura and aunt Phoebe's youngest two daughters Parker and Praia were also gone and Prue, Aunt Phoebe's eldest daughter had sided with Wyatt long ago.

Melinda looked up at the twinkling sound of orbs. Her twin cousins and their father materialized. She shoot up as she noticed the state her uncle was in.

Tamora glanced up at Melinda as she and her sister laid their unconscious father down on the sofa, "Melinda heal him!"

Melinda nodded and knelt down next to her uncle and held her hands over his chest and smiled softly as the warm, golden light flew from her hands into her uncle. It was lucky her power had grown to the point where she could heal demons.

Kat watched worriedly as her cousin healed her father. It was taking a very long time, "What's talking so long?"

Melinda sighed, "He was really badly hurt Kat. My dear brother has been busy."

"Yeah you could say that," said Cole as he finally awoke.

"Dad!" the twins cried as they dropped down next to their cousin to speak to him.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Kat.

"Well to be brutally honest I feel like I've been brutally tortured for the past six months," said Cole nonchalantly with a role of his eyes.

Tamora laughed at that while her sister frowned and her cousin rolled her eyes.

Cole looked up at his niece, "How've you been Melinda?"

Melinda smiled gently at her slow healing uncle, "Not bad Uncle Cole now please be quite while I finish healing you."

Cole sighed and looked at his daughters and then frowned as he noticed the absence of his youngest child, "Girls, where's your brother?"

The twins glanced at one another briefly. Kat put a false smile on her face, "Don't worry about it dad. You just focus on feeling better."

Cole sat up and stared at his younger daughter sternly, "Katharine Adriana Matthews-Turner where is your brother? I won't ask again young lady."

The twins sighed again and Tamora spoke, "Daddy…you might want to brace yourself."

End of Chapter 5


	6. AN

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys. First of all don't worry sorrows of a future past, is not being deleted but it is going on hiatus for awhile. I am currently focusing on writing my charmed Next generation story which you can see on my page.**

**Also guy's I would love it if you could go and read my next generation story because, well I might be paranoid but I get the feeling that due to it being my second ever story and my writing has improved since I started, but when people read the early chapters they just see my early crap writing and not how it has improved. So I would really be happy if you guys would have a look at it.**

**Constructive Critism is always welcome and If you want to favourite and follow it I would love you forever.**


	7. Chapter 6

Charmed

Sorrows of a future past.

Chapter 6

Leo smiled down at Wyatt has he pushed a building made of blocks down. Wyatt giggled at the destruction he caused.

A swirl of orbs appeared in the middle of the nursery and Chris materialized when the orbs disappeared. "Where are the girls? I was just up in the attic and I couldn't sense them anywhere?"

Leo frowned and stood up. "You just orbed in without asking? This isn't your house!"

Chris crossed his arms and smirked. "Last time I checked, Neither did you." he frowned. "Now, where are the girls?"

"They aren't here." said Leo as he crossed his arms and stood firm. He wouldn't tell Chris anything until the sisters got back and they could all know for sure if he was telling the truth or not.

Chris narrowed his eyes and concentrated on reading his uncle's mind, when he found the answer to his question it took everything he had to not throw the idiot into a the nursery wall with his power. He turned around and left the nursery. He ran up to the attic. He had to check the book, he had to get his mother and his aunts back. Now!

He ran into the attic and rushed over to the book. He opened it and began to flip through it with his telekinesis. He had to find the spell.

Leo placed Wyatt into his playpen and followed Chris up to the attic. He glared at Chris. "What are you doing?"

Chris looked up at his uncle. He glared at him heatedly. "I'm trying to fix you and the sisters stupid mistake! You idiots!" he shouted at him as he looked back down at the book.

Leo frowned heavily. "What mistake?" he asked confused.

Chris didn't answer Leo, he kept flipping through the book until he found the page he needed. He looked down at the page and nodded as he memorized the spell. It should work he would just have to alter a word or two.

He ignored his uncles questions as to what he was doing as he grabbed a cauldron and placed it on the table. He added some lavender, rose petals and some poplar buds into the cauldron and began to cast the spell.

"_A time for everything_

_And to everything it's place_

_Return to me what has been moved_

_Through time and space!"_

Chris frowned as it didn't work. He turned to Leo. "Help me!"

Leo shook his head. "Not until you tell me why you are trying to cast a spell and why you came up here, I assume it's because you know about the spell that Piper and her sisters cast, yes?"

Chris groaned. "We don't have time for this-"

"No!" shouted Leo, the sudden shout made Chris jump in surprise. "You are going to tell me how you know that they cast a spell and I swear to god if the next words out of your mouth are future consequences I will hit you." Leo breathed deep. "Now, how did you know that they cast a spell?"

Chris sighed deeply, he needed to get the sisters back. If he didn't they could get themselves killed. With another heavy sigh, he began to speck. "Alright Leo, I'm a telepath. I read your mind and that is how I know the sisters cast a spell to find out if I was telling the truth about Wyatt or not." He shrugged. "Happy now?"

Leo did not look happy, "You're a telepath? Why didn't you tell us this? And no I am not happy you've been lying again!" He scoffed. "And you wonder why we don't believe you about Wyatt."

Chris scowled. "Look, you don't believe me about Wyatt? That's fine, I don't really care what you think. But I am going to tell you what I know. The girls have cast a spell to find out more about me, right? Well that means more than likely it has took the girls to the future. My future to be exact. Which means they are running around in a worldwide war zone. Even if you don't believe me about Wyatt believe this, My future is dangerous, in way's I can not even begin to describe. And the longer they stay there the bigger the chance they end up dead. So, we need to get them back so, will you help me?" he asked.

Leo needed a moment for all of what Chris had said to sink in, and then he realized something, if Chris was telling the truth, and it was admittedly a big if. Then that meant that his wife, well ex-wife, but really that didn't matter right now and her sisters were in danger. He found himself nodding and walked to stand next to him. "Alright let's do this."

Chris nodded and took Leo's hand. The two men opened their mouths and began to chant.

"_A time for everything_

_And to everything it's place_

_Return to us what has been moved_

_Through time and space!"_

Nothing happened.

"Nothing happened!" shouted Leo.

"Thank you captain obvious." snarked Chris. Chris begin to pace the attic, pacing helped him to think, "Okay, this doesn't necessarily mean anything bad, in fact it might be a good thing." He suggested as he sat down on the old couch that still took up residence in the attic even in his time.

Leo stared at him open-mouthed. "How is this a good thing!?" he shouted.

"Because." started Chris as he clasped his hands together. "Even if there is not enough power between the two of us to bring them back from the future, there would still be a spark or something, otherwise where would the energy go? As there wasn't any spark then that means that there was no energy which means-

"There wasn't anything for the spell to look on to." Leo finished. "Which means that wherever the spell took the girls, it didn't take them to the future."

Chris nodded as Leo finished talking. "Top of the class." he muttered.

Leo sat down next to Chris and asked a simple question. "So, what do we do?"

"I don't think there is anything we can do to be honest." Say's Chris. He leaned back into the sofa. "God, I could do with a cup of coffee right about now."

"You don't seem to be very concerned." said Leo. At seeing Chris's confused expression he explained. "I mean, when the girls get back, they going to know who you are or at the very least if your telling the truth and it doesn't even worry you a little bit?"

Chris shook his head. "No, because I know I'm telling the truth." He sighed. "But I must be a very good actor, because I assure you Leo I am very worried about them finding out something. I just realize that at this point there is nothing I can do." Chris stood up and made to exit the attic.

"What are you worried that they'll find out Chris?" Leo asked. He didn't think Chris would actually tell him the truth but he had to at least try.

Chris stopped in the doorway as he weighed the pros and cons of telling him, eventually he decide to just come out with it. After all when the girls came back they would just tell him. He turned to face his uncle. "I'm your nephew."

Chris turned around and left the attic before he could see his uncle's reaction, he needed some coffee.

Leo was stunned into silence, he needed…he needed…he needed…he needed a damn drink. However he stopped himself, Chris was his nephew. He tried to deny it. But he asked himself as to why Chris would lie to him about something like that. He decide to follow Chris out of the attic.

They definitely needed to talk about this.

And their was alcohol in the kitchen so, you know that's a bonus.

**XXXxxxx **

A swirl of orbs formed in a spacious kitchen, the sisters didn't say anything for a long time. Paige sat down at the kitchen island and put her head in her hands as she tried to comprehend everything she just learned. Chris, the neurotic little freak from the future was her son. Oh god she couldn't believe it. But it was true.

Her sisters were not handling it much better, Piper leaned against the countertops and Phoebe sat down at the table in the corner.

Piper felt tears pricking at her eyes, as she remembered what she said to her baby sister's son, her nephew. That she wanted him out of her house and that she didn't want to see him any more. God she had to apologise to him.

Phoebe wasn't doing much better, she had been a terrible aunt, she was supposed to spoil Chris and make sure he could always have someone to talk to when his parents were being unfair to him. Her eyes widen in horror as she realized something. "Oh my god!" Phoebe exclaimed, her sisters turned to her. "I hit on Chris!"

"You did what?!" Shouted Paige. She jumped out of her chair and glared at her older sister. Phoebe gulped in fear at the look her sister was sending her. Right now she would kill for Piper to be the one being angry at her.

With her hands held up placatingly, "Paige, sweetie when I did it, it was during the whole titan thing and I was the goddess of love and I didn't know he was our nephew and I would just like to point out that you were the one who threatened to castrate him!"

Paige's anger didn't go away, now it just turned inward. She threatened to maim her own son. Now yes she wasn't thinking clearly, being the goddess of war would do that to a girl. But that still wasn't an excuse.

Piper looked at the sorrowful expression that crossed her sisters face. She glared at Phoebe reproachfully. She understood not wanting to be yelled at by Paige, hell going by the look on her on her face she would have probably done something to avoid being yelled at but now wasn't the time to make Paige feel bad about anything to do with Chris.

She looked up the ceiling when she heard footsteps. "Guy's! I think someone is coming down!"

Paige and Phoebe shot up and looked around for someone to hide. The door to the kitchen opened and future Paige came in with Baby Chris in her arms. She placed the baby in a high chair that sat next to the island.

Future Paige, kissed baby Chris on the head and walked over to the fridge, she opened it and pulled out a couple of eggs. She cracked them into a frying pan and began to fry the eggs.

Present Paige looked into baby Chris eyes. The baby couldn't see her but she could see him. He was an adorable baby. And smiled a gummy smile, not at her but she wanted to believe he was smiling at her. She leaned forward and tried to press a kiss to his forehead. But she just went through him as through she was a ghost.

"Mom!" the sisters attention was drawn by a voice in the doorway. Standing their was a dark haired little girl with sage green eyes. She walked over to her mother. "Kat stole my bag!"

"I did not!" as another, identical little girl ran into the kitchen. "She gave me her bag, she said I could borrow it for school today!"

"I didn't say that!" Shouted the first girl.

"Yes you did!" shouted the second girl.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did-

"Girls stop it!" shouted Paige, Chris started to cry. "Now look what you've done! You've upset your brother!" she walked over the baby and rocked him back and forth. "It's okay baby boy, it's alright." she stared sternly at her daughters. "Now I don't know wither or not Kat took your bag with out asking for it Tamora. But you girls are six years old. Sort it out, now!"

The past sisters were surprised at how stern Paige was with her children, future Paige put Chris back in his high chair and went back to the stove.

One of the little girls, Kat presumably frowned and turned to her sister. "I'm sorry I took your bag Tamora."

"It's okay Kitty kat." said the other little girl, Tamora, Phoebe presumed. The twins sat at the island and said hello to their baby brother. The baby smiled and held out his hands to one of the girls. Kat…or maybe it was Tamora, Piper couldn't tell. Leave it to Paige to have identical twin girls.

The girl who Chris reached out for smiled and reached up to take him out of his baby seat. She stopped however when her mother shouted at her. "Tammy! What have I told you? No taking your brother out of his seat!" Tamora pouted and sat back down in her chair.

Chris infant eyes began to fill with tears, he wanted his big sister to hold him. He turned to Kat and reached out to her with his arms but Kat just smiled apologetically and shrugged. "Sorry Chrissy, I'll hold you later. After breakfast okay?"

Baby Chris was not happy with this idea. He didn't want to be held after breakfast. He wanted to be held now. So if his sisters wouldn't hold him themselves, then he would have to take matters into his own hands!

With a scrunched up face made with concentration, Chris disappeared into a thousand little lights and reappeared in his oldest sisters arms. Who, along with her twin. Were staring at him with shocked expressions.

Paige turned around as she heard the twinkling sound of orbs and sighed as she saw her son in her oldest child's arms. "Tamora." she started. "First of all, I told you not to take you brother out of his seat and second of all, what have your father and I said about orbing your brother?"

"I didn't orb him Mom!" shouted Tamora. "He orbed to me!" She smiled as she held her brother close to her.

"What?" said Paige in disbelief. She turned the stove down and walked over to the island. She picked her son up and gazed into his eyes. "Is your sister right baby? Did you orb to her?"

Baby Chris nodded. Paige smiled proudly and kissed him on top of his head. He placed him back in his baby seat and told him to stay there until breakfast was done. Paige went back to the stove, got another frying pan and added bacon to it.

The sisters were, understandably a little overwhelmed with all this new information. They had three future additions to their family, all of them had powers, well at least Chris and Tamora did and even as baby Chris seemed to have great control over his power. Even through it seemed that future Paige was surprised that Chris had a new power, she didn't seem surprised that he already had great control with it. Did the twins have the power to orb this young too and they just weren't able to control it as well?

Paige however was looking at her three children. She had two little girls and a baby boy. She smiled brightly, it was a good future to look forward too. Through she did have to wonder who she would marry in the future. She could see the ring on her future self's finger.

Paige, Phoebe and Piper looked up as they saw a man walk into the kitchen. His head was down as he was fixing his tie. Future Paige smiled and turned down the stove again. She walked over to her husband and fixed his tie for him. "If someone told me five years ago that I would have married you, would have three children and be fixing your ties for you…I would have punched them in the eye."

"Tell me about it!" said past Paige in disbelief. It's not that she would be unhappy being a housewife, she guessed. She just thought she would have a house husband and she'd be the breadwinner. Maybe she did have a job through, and she was just waiting until the kids were older.

Her future husband chuckled, "Well, you're stuck with me."

"Yes, yes I am!" said Paige in false exasperation. She smiled and finished adjusting her husbands tie. She went back over to the stove and started to dish up the food.

Paige's future husband walked over to the island and smiled at his girls. "Good morning sweethearts. Looking forward to school?"

"Nope!" said the girls in unison.

Their father shook his head and chuckled. He smiled at his son. "Hey little buddy, how are you this morning?" he asked and smiled as his son squealed at him.

"He's fine." said Paige as she placed four plates on the island. She walked back to the counter and picked up a bowl of porridge which she placed in front of Chris. "And his powers are starting to come in. he orbed to Tamora this morning."

"That's great buddy!" said the father proudly. Paige sat down and began to feed Chris and the rest of the family tucked into their breakfast.

Phoebe walked around the island to get a closer look at Chris's and the twins father. He sound familiar for some reason. Phoebe gasped loudly as she saw his face.

"Pheebs, what is it?" asked Piper in concern.

Phoebe looked up at her baby sister and couldn't help the feeling of disbelief, betrayal and anger that she felt. "Paige, your husband is Cole!"

End of chapter 6

**(A/N, Please review, favourite and follow! And thanks to those who already have!)**


End file.
